


Etcetera, Etcetera, Etcetera!

by MouseMinionDuckLover



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, M/M, No character death but a scary close call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseMinionDuckLover/pseuds/MouseMinionDuckLover
Summary: Little Etcetera is feeling the pangs of growing up after Tugger gently rejects her request for a relationship. Shortly thereafter, Munkustrap saves the kitten's life, only to end up the unintentional new object of her affections.Tugger is jealous, Munkustrap annoyed, Demeter, Bombalurina and Mistoffelees highly amused.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. And so forth...

**Author's Note:**

> I love Etcetera, especially her portrayal in the 98 movie, simply adorable. There isn't much out there by way of fan works about her, so here's my contribution, and may my poor beloved Munkustrap forgive me for I know exactly what I'm doing and do not repent in the slightest.

"And to think," Tugger moaned to himself "Today started out so well." How had it come to this?  
Etcetera, his favorite fan, his Sunshine, dissolving into quiet tears right before his eyes from a broken heart, and it was all his fault. 

He shot a glance to Mistoffelees and Bombalurina seated nearby on the tire, but neither his mate nor they're mutual best friend was about to get into the middle of that mess. 

The Conjuring Cat rolled his eyes and the sultry scarlet Queen shook her head. They both glared at him in a way that said 'Fix this! Don't you dare make it worse.' Linking their arms, they sauntered off, leaving their lover to his personal Hell.

Rum Tum Tugger had always been careful about his flirting with the younger cats. He never went too far, never gave them the notion of ever becoming more than a treasured friend and tribes' mate, or at least, he thought he hadn't.  
He kept running it through his mind, years of conversations, dances, grooming, when had he done more than he normally done? When did he miss the signs Etcetera was moving from kittenhood crush to young Queen in first love?

True, he spoiled her something terrible. She was his favorite and since the other kittens didn't mind, he had seen no harm in it. He had given her treats he had snuck out of his human home, gave her a nickname (Sunshine was just so perfect for her, really, how could he resist?), he even broke his no-cuddling rule for her.

'Shit!' He berated himself as this realization dawned on him 'I bet that was it. I knew it, I knew no good ever came from cuddling.'

"Sunshine," he pleaded, holding out his arms to her but for the first time since she had first laid eyes on him as an infant, Etcetera did not immediately dive into his embrace. In fact, she stepped further back from him and the handsome Maine Coon felt his heart break. 

"Please sweetheart, you know I love you. I just can't... be in love with you. I'm too old for you, and committed to Mistoffelees. Besides, I'd drive you bonkers eventually. Sure I'm fun in small doses but just ask my mate, I'm Hell to put up with on a daily basis. Honestly I'm surprised he hasn't divorced me yet." 

Tugger knew he was rambling. This wasn't like him, he didn't nervously chatter away like a Tom kit looking for his first kiss, but that's how much he cared for this sweet little female and how desperately he wanted her to stop crying. Oh how he wished she'd do anything else! Scream, claw at him, call him every cruel name in the book, anything but the quiet mews and glistening tears.

As he reached out and brushed away some of the dampness from her precious face she flinched, and it was all the youngest son of Deuteronomy could do to blink back his own tears. "Come on now, what's with all this rain? Where's my Sunshine?"

He pulled her into his arms, she resisted but he was by far strong enough that it hardly mattered. Massaging the scruff of her neck he quietly sang to her, just as he had always done in the past whenever something managed to make her sad. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey," Etcetera nuzzled his mane, pressing her face to his chest to feel his heart beat and Tugger continued, "You'll never know dear, how much I love you..."

That did it. Etcetera made a choked off sobbing sound and shoved herself free of the big Tom's embrace. Before Rum Tum Tugger could say another word, the pretty little kitten was gone, off into the Junkyard to hid her embarrassment and hurt feelings.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Etcetera berated herself as she fled the object of her affections. She kept hearing her mother, Jellylorum, and her father, Asparagus Jr, telling her over and over again in her head.

It was all well and good to have a crush, healthy even, totally natural for a girl her age, but not to expect anything to come of it.

Rum Tum Tugger was too old for her, he was Old Deuteronomy's youngest son, and it was by no means a secret that when all was said and done his heart belonged to the equally important Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. Apparently a slight age gap was negated by tribal politics and true love. 

And if anyone had the gaul to demand an heir from them, their close friend Bombalurina would be both pleased and honored to assist in the matter.

'I'm such a fool!' Etcetera didn't stop as she pawed the gathering tears from her eyes and continued running.  
She didn't heed the calls of the other youngsters as she darted by them, interrupting their game of yarn ball. She couldn't stand the thought of them finding out, not yet. She couldn't take the possible teasing, or worse, sympathy.

'Mistoffelees is charming, and suave, and from a rich family, and a perfect dancer, and so bloody mature!'  
She thought bitterly to herself even as her conscience whispered in the back of her mind 'But he's your friend, you care about him and he cares about you. You've always been happy for them before, why so jealous now?'

It was the loneliness. The sudden bouts of loneliness that came at dawn just before she and her sister Electra would curl up to go to sleep, and the equally new sensation of being exasperated by the juvenile antics of the Toms her own age when she used to find them hilarious.

She remembered Mistoffelees and Victoria starting to act like this, each just before the adult Jellicles started giving them more grown-up responsibilities and then, shortly thereafter, they each took mates at Jellicle Balls.

'I'm growing up.' She sniffled as she finally stopped running. She glanced around to find she had made it all the way to the front of the Junkyard, she presently stood in the driveway that lead from the front gate to the combination office building and garage.

"Oi! Popcorn, move! Billy, stop the truck! Stop you git, Popcorn's right behind you!" Shouted the elderly man who was one of the Junkyard's caretakers.  
He and his wife were shouting and waving their arms, desperately trying to get the attention of their employee, who was backing up the tow truck faster than he should have been.

They had christened her Popcorn as much for her brown, butter yellow and white fur as they had her habit of bouncing energetically around the heaps of junk.

Etcetera saw the hulking mass of metal flying towards her and her mind momentarily went totally blank in shock. She couldn't move for the terror that suddenly gripped her entire being.

This was it, she was going to die! Her poor parents and sister, she had never meant to cause them grief.  
If only she had stopped to confide in her friends instead of being so self-conscious. And Tugger! Oh Everlasting Cat, he'd blame himself for this, and worse, he'd forever think she died hating him.

Etcetera cringed and squeezed her brown-gold eyes shut in anticipation of a hopefully quick end to a tragically short life, but quite a different impact happened instead, thank Bast.

Suddenly she was pitching sideways, out of danger and tumbling end over end with a larger Jellicle wrapping itself around her protectively.

"Good on, Mitheril! Good lad!" gushed the caretaker's wife. She had always liked that silver tabby, ever since she had found him and his two brothers abandoned by their mother in the trunk of an old car by the clearing in the center of the yard.

She had found him a good home with a young college professor, but the beautiful feline often came by the yard for visits, and at times like this she and her family were especially glad of it.

While the human couple lined out Billy the driver for his reckless behavior, Etcetera looked up into the handsome face of the chief Jellicle Protector, Munkustrap.

He was panting slightly from the sudden exertion of sprinting to her rescue; his strong and lean body poised over her in an all-fours protective stance, his green eyes, so much darker than his brother Tugger's pale ones, staring intently at the massive vehicle that had threatened his tribmate.

Once he had calmed himself and pushed back his instincts with common sense, Munkustrap stopped watching the tow truck for sudden movement and gazed kindly down at her.

"Alright there Etcetera?" He whispered and leaned down to give her ear a comforting nuzzle, purring his relief that he had acted in time.

"Ye...yes." she whimpered, terribly rattled by what had almost happened to her. She didn't resist when he pulled her close and began grooming the dirt off her shoulder. It was as much to calm her as it was to check the little Queen for injuries. "Thank you Munkustrap."

"Of course sweetheart, it's my duty. Besides, I couldn't imagine our tribe without you." He purred sincerely. "Tugger would loose his mind if he lost his favorite girl." The silver tabby chuckled affectionately and was shocked when Etcetera erupted into silent sobs and turned away from him.

"Cetty? Etcetera, please dear, it's alright. You're safe now, I have you. No harm will come to you." The baffled sentinel pleaded, and lead her back to the safety of the deeper parts of the Junkyard. 

Once out of sight of the humans and well away from the driveway, he again enveloped her in his arms and purred deeply, whispering endearments and assurances of her safety. He nuzzled the top of her head and rubbed her heaving shoulders, licking away her tears until they ceased entirely.

She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. This kind of behavior, on her part, was why no one would ever take her seriously as a female, this she was convinced of. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What ever for?" Munkustrap asked, batting gently at her freckled face. He still had his other arm about her waist.

"You must think I'm such a kitten, acting like this. I'm a total cry baby." She sniffed.

The much taller Tom cat turned her face back to him and gazing into her eyes he admitted "Hey, I get scared too you know. I think nearly getting crushed to death warrants a case of nerves on both our parts." He laughed his musical laugh "These cuddles weren't just for your benefit. Snuggling up with a pretty Queen does me a world of good after a fright like that."

In an uncharacteristic bout of shyness, Etcetera blushed "You... you think of me as a Queen? And pretty?"

Munkustrap was pleased that the pretty part was seemed to be second in priorities to the girl before him. "Yes Etcetera, I do. I also think you're clever, kind, dependable, I could go on for hours." He bunted their foreheads together "And my little brother is going to get his ears boxed for making you cry like he did."

Mortified, Etcetera squeaked "You know about that?"

Stepping back but holding her paws, he nodded solemnly. "He told me everything and we both were worried so we, Bombalurina and Mistoffelees, all went looking for you." A look of mild anguish flashed across his handsome face and he quickly seized her up in his arms again "Everlasting Cat, Etcetera, please be careful. When I think had I been a moment slower!"

The petite Queen sheepishly returned his embrace and pressed her face to his chest. His heartbeat was a different rhythm than Tugger's, his scent a mix of freshly mowed grass and old books. This made sense, considering he lived on a community college campus nearby. 

"Oh thank Bast and all her kittens, you found her!" Came the relieved cry of Bombalurina as she, Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger came racing up to them.

"Cetty!" Mistoffelees latched onto her, concern melting away to relief at the contact. Etcetera felt a wave of guilt for ever begrudging him the love of the popular Maine Coon. The tuxedo Tom cat had never been anything less than the best of friends towards her. She hugged him back and lovingly batted at his curled ear as they parted.

"I'm alright, honestly." She turned towards her savior, blushing again, though this time not so much from embarrassment as it was gratitude "Thanks to Munkustrap."

"Thanks to..." Tugger frowned and his gaze darted from his brother to his fan and back again several times. "What happened? Are you two alright?" He looked them both up and down for injuries and gripped them by their shoulders, almost as if to reassure himself that they were real and truly safe.

"Just a close call with the tow truck. We're fine Brat." Munkustrap whipped out his kittenhood nickname for his brother, in the hopes that it would help ease his mind in light of the frightening news. No such luck.

Bombalurina gasped and hugged Etcetera to her (impressive) bossom, showering kisses between her young friend's ears.  
Mistoffelees stroked the kitten's arm, the worried expression back on and making him look more his actual age than his normally youthful face allowed.

"Just?! Munkustrap, how can you say 'just' a close call with a tow truck? Everlasting Cat, we need to discuss your gift for understatement brother dearest." Tugger growled, but it was said with love and a hearty shake of the elder sibling's broad shoulders.

"It was my fault." Etcetera sighed from her comfortable place in the scarlet Queen's arms.

"Dearest, no." Bombalurina soothed, patting her ears.

Mistoffelees nodded "Absolutely." He frowned mildly at his mate "It's Tugger's fault for being such a bore!"

Before the shocked Maine Coon could even open his mouth to respond, Etcetera was politely expediting herself from the cuddling and jumping to his defense.

"No, it was my fault, I insist. Hear me out on this." She pleaded "I'm the ninnie who let my hopes get ahead of me over a kitten's crush," 

Tugger made a gesture as if to object but the small girl hushed him with a wave of her paw "No Rum Tum Tugger, it's true. You were kind to me and I was fooling myself, I can only hope we can still be friends." She had started in a firm tone of voice and ended in a whisper.

Tugger shook his head and grasped her paws in his much larger ones. He kissed the pink pads of them "Of course my Sunshine. I never want to loose your friendship."

She nodded and looked down, forcing a ghost of a smile onto her face. She swallowed hard and continued "I'm glad of that." 

Looking at Bombalurina and Mistoffelees, she finished her confession. "Futher to my point, I'm the one who recklessly ran off into the most dangerous part of the Junkyard like an emotional runaway train. And poor Munkustrap could've been killed rescuing me." 

She looked from one tribe mate to the other each in turn until she was looking her hero straight in the eye. "I can only promise you I will try to do better in the future and I'll tell my parents how I acted today. I'll accept whatever they decide a just punishment for being so careless."

No one spoke, the other three Jellicles simply stared at her. Bombalurina and Munkustrap with a mixture of pride and pleasant surprise, Mistoffelees and Tugger just the surprised part.

The silver tabby kissed the little girl's forehead and his smile radiated fondness. "I'll go with you to speak with Jellylorum and Asparagus Jr. I'll ask them to go easy on you sweetheart." 

He shook his head in pleased disbelief "Everlasting Cat Etcetera," he laughed "It feels as though I turned my back for just a second, and here you are, such a fine young Queen. When did that happen?"

Etcetera batted at her left ear shyly and felt a warmth spread outward from her chest to all her limbs and especially her face. 

'You made progress Cetty,' she chided herself 'They, especially Munkustrap, are proud of you, don't screw that up by letting yourself replace one hopeless crush with another.'

But it was difficult, so difficult, especially with how he held her paw the entire way back to her family's home in the old theater a few blocks from his own territory at the small college. He held it like that of a dear friend, not that of a kitten who would wander off if he didn't.

The way he insisted the others could go home to their own pet humans, he would see her safely back to her parents personally, didn't help.

Nor did the way spoke to her like a respected fellow adult, asking her opinions on several subjects and truly listening when she gave them. The sincere compliments, the polite way he disagreed with her, the few times they did.  
For Bast's sake, she was trying so hard to resist. Why did all of Deuteronomy's sons have to be simultaneously so good looking and so bloody charming? (Even the black sheep of the family, Macavity, in his own intimating way).

'I will not, I will not, I will not allow myself to fall in love with him!' Etcetera chanted in her mind, the entire time she sat on the old stage while her sister Electra lovingly groomed her, to show how glad she was that her sibling was safe.

Meanwhile, Munkustrap was nearby talking to their parents, calming them down and convincing them that Etcetera didn't need much in the way of scolding.

He took a moment to discreetly wink at her, a simple gesture to indicate he was doing as he promised and that it was going well, nothing more, she knew that. 

She knew that, and yet damn puberty and the evil it visited upon an otherwise rational mind!

Those beautiful green eyes were going to haunt her every dream tonight.


	2. And so on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short, well meant attempts to advert disaster are foiled to epic proportions, by the teenage tendency towards public drama. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stories are based mainly in the 98 movie and stage production versions, but I like the idea of Plato and Admetus having a brother named Socrates  
> (2019 movie name for Admetus/George/Victor, whatever! For the love of Gillian Lynn that kitten has a lot of aliases lol)  
> So I put a classic production version of him in my stories. I've adopted him, I love him therefore he's mine :)

It had been two weeks since the incident with the tow truck and Etcetera had truly applied herself to her punishment, though she hardly considered it as such. Munkustrap had convinced her parents that it was best she be made to do something useful rather than mere grounding. The three adults had settled on her helping Jennyanydots with her charities and her grandfather with his acting classes for Inner City kittens.

They were fast paced tasks and required her undivided attention, least a mischievous mouse, cockroach or kitten get a notion to wander off or pull a prank. Jenny and Old Gus greatly appreciated the help and made sure she knew, in no uncertain terms, that she was welcome to continue helping even after reprimand was over.  
Etcetera herself happily admitted, the work suited her high energy levels and natural need to stay busy.

Everyday one of the tribe's Toms would show up to escort her home from Jenny's place or the Junkyard and there was never any way to predict which one it would be.

Tumblebrutus was nice, he took his Protectors training seriously but was still easy-going enough to have a pleasant conversation with and he was fun to tease about his crush on Jemima.

Alonzo still tended to treat her like an immature kit. He'd grab her arm or tail gently should she move away from him too suddenly, and when she tried to talk about her day he'd pat her head and answer with "That's nice sweetheart."  
He meant well though, so Etcetera would just smile and say nothing.

Neither Mungojerrie nor Pouncival ever took a turn, both were too easily distracted to be of any use in such a task. They were liable to drag her into more mischief than they would protect her from.

Plato was awfully quite by nature and this caused Etcetera to babble to fill the silence, least the trip become awkward.  
He'd smile, genuinely charmed by his friend's cheerful disposition, and that wasn't to say he never talked, he just didn't do it often. When he did, the topics were predictable. Mainly Victoria, Tugger, and whatever adventures he and his brothers Socrates and Admetus had gotten into on their occasional excursions deeper into London.

Coricopat never came without his sister Tantomile and though the two Queens got along perfectly well, Etcetera wished Tantomile would stop answering for the both of them. Coricopat was painfully shy and his habit of letting his twin do nearly all the talking wasn't helping ether of them as they grew up.  
Etcetera couldn't figure out a way to tactfully bring this up so she shrewdly decided to mind her own business concerning the matter.  
Though she had noticed Tantomile subtly slipping away from her brother in large groups more often lately, and Coricopat did just fine in social situations if he didn't have his sister to act as a convenient crutch.  
Her friends were figuring it out at their own speed and Etcetera had learned an important lesson, sometimes the best thing to do is nothing at all.

Today Mistoffelees came, he had made time in his busy schedule just for her, hoping to check up on her after the 'incident', as everyone was calling it. Tugger was in the proverbial dog house with many of the elders over it, and Etcetera admitted to feeling guilty about this to the Original Conjuring Cat.  
The magician warmly assured her that he and his mate did not blame her in the slightest, and they both still adored her. Tugger had even sent word by him that he wanted a turn walking her home, but wanted to make sure she was okay with it first.

Etcetera had taken a moment or two to think about it, as she walked arm in arm with the Tuxedo Tomcat. On the one paw, she felt nervous nausea at the thought of being alone with the Maine Coon heartthrob, embarrassment haunted her and there was the persistent little whisper of a crush still hovering at the far regions of her mind.  
But most disturbing of all was how, whenever she caught herself falling back into her old habits, it wasn't long until her daydream image of Rum Tum Tugger morphed into that of his brother Munkustrap.

Consciously she was aware of why this was a dangerous slope to be sliding down. But the rational part of herself had never been the problem, it was the irrational hormonal Tween side that had taken over her every free moment and thought as of late.

Congeniality she asked Mistoffelees to tell Tugger, of course it was alright for him to walk her home, and his face lit up (not literally, he only did that when extremely over come by emotion) as he expressed how relieved he was and how happy his mate was going to be to hear that.

"He's been mopping like a kitten." He confided in her. "Well, you know how he can be," Mistoffelees rolled his golden eyes in exasperated fondness "SO dramatic. But really love, he misses you something fierce."  
He nuzzled her face in a brotherly show of affection. "We all do, actually." he smiled "The Junkyard is so quite without your sweet laugh and us Tweens and the older cats are jealous, of the city kittens that come to the yard to play with your littermates. All they seem to talk about is there favorite teacher Ms. Cetty and how they look forward to seeing you every day. "

This made her smile with unabated joy. She had worked so hard to help her Grandad, Old Gus, make the lessons fun as well as instructive, and though they could both see the improvement in the kittens performances, she worried whether or not they were enjoying themselves.  
"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that. Grandad will be so pleased too!" she purred "I think I found a good place for myself in the Tribe. Maybe when I'm old enough, and Grandad has gone on to the Heavyside Layer, Papa and Mama will let me assist them at the theater."

"I think that's a splendid idea Cetty." Mistoffelees beamed and gave her arm a quick squeeze. "I'm so happy for you, finding your calling as a teacher."

"Nice to know something good came out of this mess I made for myself." She half sighed, half laughed.

Before Mistoffelees could object to her self-deprecating comment, Admetus came running up to them as they entered the main clearing of the Junkyard.

"Hi Etcetera!" He smiled as bright as the Jellicle Moon and subconsciously took her paws in his own. His gaze was so full of innocent affection and admiration Etcetera had to look away, self-conscious in her modesty.  
She had to wonder, was that how she had looked at Tugger all this time? Great Bast, she hoped she never slipped up and looked at Munkustrap like that! 

The other Tom's eyebrows shot up in amusement and he smirked at the slightly younger male's obvious oversight of him in the presence of the little Queen. "And good evening to you to, Admetus. I'm doing well, thanks ever so much for asking." He drawled, causing Etcetera to giggle.

The lanky Tween blinked and gaped for a moment in embarrassment then shyly muttered "Oh, right. Sorry Misto." Quickly, to cover his mistake, he added more confidentiality "No offense meant mate, it's just that I see you all the time. Cetty's something of a rare treat lately."

"Never mind that you have been volunteering to escort her more often then all the other lads put together, eh my friend?" The magician smiled, enjoying his teasing.

Before the brown and cream colored Tom could rebuttal, the Chief Protector strode over to join them. Cetty quickly snatched her paws back from Admetus and tried to stare, without being obvious about it, at the handsome Jellicle prince. 

Admetus expression fell for a moment, he quickly shot Munkustrap a glare of jealousy that he only half meant, for he was still very fond of the silver tabby, then schooled his face back into his usual neutral pleasantness.

Mistoffelees took all this in but aside from quietly whispering "Oh dear." he wisely said nothing.

"Good to see you fellows." He nodded and smiled politely at the younger Toms, then turned to what had really drawn his attention to their group "Etcetera, how are you darling?"  
Munkustrap greeted her warmly with a hug , that he didn't bother letting her entirely out of as they pulled a little apart.

Admetus muttered something about possibly hearing his brothers calling for him, which Mistoffelees, with his uncanny sense of hearing, knew to be utter nonsense.  
The brown and cream colored Tom swiftly dashed off, pausing a moment on top of an old dishwasher to glance back. He pinned back his ears looking miserable and disappeared around a stack of broken records.

Looking back at his brother-in-law, still innocently cuddling with the little Queen, who had so painfully obliviously (to everyone else) shifted her erstwhile affections to him, the sorcerer felt equal parts apprehension and amusement bubble up in his chest.  
'Oh my charming, noble, short-sighted leader,' he mused to himself 'You're so humble you have no idea she's falling for you and your sweet nature isn't helping one bit. Both you and Tugger are so without malice you end up hurting others completely by accident. I wonder if Old Deuteronomy was this much of an airhead in his prime?'  
He cuffed at his own ears for thinking such a disrespectful thought of their beloved patriarch, but he couldn't help feeling it was a valid question.

His dilemma was simple, who to tell first?  
Demeter? She could help him try and dissuade Etcetera while he gently clued-in Munkustrap, thus hopefully preventing another escapade. Besides, she was the silver tabby's mate and mother to his (thus far) only kitten, she had a right to know about this uncomfortable, if not entertaining, development.

Bombalurina? His dear friend and sometimes play mate would be sorely cross with him if she had to hear gossip about her own family through the Junkyard's grapevine. Besides, she would want to help save Etcetera from another heartbreak to.

Tugger? He flinched at the very thought. His 'Terrible Bore' would not react well. Etcetera was his favorite fan, he had a protective bend towards the pretty kitten. Not that anyone, least of all Tugger, would ever occupy the notion of Munkustrap breaking anyone's heart on purpose. Unintentionally though? It had happened before.

He was just so darn nice to everyone! Coupled with his brave heart and handsome face he was the feline equivalent of Prince Charming. Not to say he didn't have his faults. The silver tabby was a tireless worker; a perfectionist, a worrywart, and (though it took a lot to get him there) once angered he had a fiercely stubborn temper. No one who didn't know him would ever guess it, but he tended to hold grudges.

Meanwhile his younger brother was terribly vain (only made worse by the fact that his good looks and talent for singing were genuine), emotional and very competitive. Without meaning to, Tugger would take Etcetera's shift in affections personally, and his protective instincts would rear its ugly head just as fast as his normally latent jealousy of his elder brother would.

'Definitely telling Tugger last, if at all.' Misto thought to himself, as both Etcetera and Munkustrap laughed, at something she had been saying to him while the magician had been lost in thought.  
'The girls and I are going to have to work fast if we're going to keep my mate from finding out.' He realized. 'How can Munk not notice the effect he has on others?' Mistoffelees signed quietly and made a mental note to mention that to Demeter. Munkustrap needed to become more self-aware of how nonchalant he was with his affection.  
Loathed as he was to leave the pure minded Tom and impressionable Tween alone, Misto made a plausible polite excuse and left to find Demeter and Bombalurina. Time for one of, what Tugger had dubbed, his Teatime Conspiracies.

*** *** ***

Later, in Bombalurina's den...

"I think it's cute." Bombalurina shrugged as she stirred sugar into the milky tea before handing it to Mistoffelees.

"Cute, definitely, but problematic as well." Sighed her sister as she took a sip of her own cup of black with a hint of honey. "Etcetera is at that delicate stage where her hormones are miles ahead of her emotional development."  
Demeter knew what she was talking about, if someone had been there for her during that trying time of her development maybe she wouldn't have ended up with Macavity as her first mate. She knew Etcetera's situation wasn't anywhere near that dire but she still wanted to help the lass anyway.

"Her head is full of notions of life-mating and happily ever after when she should be enjoying courtships and playmates. And my beloved is, as usual, completely oblivious to his own charms and wielding them with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer." She rolled her pale blue eyes, making her sibling snort in an unladylike manner.

"We should thank the Everlasting Cat he's so obtuse." The scarlet Queen giggled as she poured her own cup of tea and sprinkled wild mint leaves in it. "Imagine if he were as full of himself as Tugger."

"Sweet Bast, no!" Mistoffelees scrunched up his nose at the very notion "London could not survive two of them." Despite the situation they all allowed themselves a good laugh at that.

"The long and the short of it is this," Demeter put down her cup and refocused the conversation "Even if Etcetera was ready for this kind of commitment, Munkustrap has confided in me that he wants things to remain as they are for the time being."

Upon seeing their puzzled expressions, she clarified futher. "He's not interested in taking a second mate anytime soon. He wants to just enjoy what we have, he and I and our daughter. He's young yet and Old Deuteronomy won't be going to the Heavyside Layer for at least another decade. So baring an emergency he won't be needing spare heirs anytime soon."

She hated sounding so business-like about the subject of family building, but as the First Wife of the future Jellicle Leader, she had to be practical about these things.

"He also wants it to be natural." She shrugged " If he does eventually take another wife or a husband than he wants it to be for love, like it was for us. And of course he wants it to be someone I'll get along with if not be able to love also."  
Her eyes went wide at how that might have sounded and quickly added "Not that I have anything against Etcetera as far as that's concerned mind you."

Her companions nodded and assured her they understood completely how she had meant it.

Mistoffelees sipped his tea thoughtfully and frowned. That was the problem with taking it with milk, it cooled off faster. A quick bit of magic did the trick and his tail was once again lazily swishing in contentment. "So we are agreed. Demeter will clue in Munk, you ladies will try to dissuade little Etcetera, and" he grimaced "in the event of all that failing, I'll tell Tugger."

"You look positively thrilled at the prospect dearest." Bombalurina drawled good naturedly and gave his ear a loving scratch, but did not do so long enough to start something they were in no position to finish.

"He's a royal pain in the tail sometimes," the Tuxedo deadpanned "but he's my royal pain." He finished with a smile.

*** *** ***

"I beg your pardon, would you please repeat that?" Rum Tum Tugger's expression shifted quickly from it's usual sauvity to a dangerous mix of confusion, offense and rising temper.  
He sauntered over to Admetus; away from his gaggle of fans much to Rumpelteazer, Electra, Pouncival and Exotica's disappointment, and invaded the lanky Tween's personal space with deliberate intention of intimidation.

"I said, Munkustrap is courting Etcetera." Admetus repeated, forcing himself to say it at a normal pace and volume so everyone present could hear him perfectly. 

The elders lounging on the TSE-1 and around the old radio, that Mistoffelees had magically fixed during the previous year's Jellicle Ball, were now buzzing like a disturbed hive of bees. Half the Tribe knew now.

Admetus felt queasy for being so petty. But damn it all, if Munkustrap, who had a perfectly wonderful and gorgeous Queen of his own already, was going to muscle in on his chances with Etcetera, well for Bast's sake he felt he had a right to even the playing field by getting it all out in the open. Let public opinion have it's day.

Tugger was giving him an incredulous look, as though he were trying to decide if the younger Tom had been into some Nip or not. The look soon became a scowl and a slight growl tinted his voice as he radiated barely contained hostility, "That's quite the random and very specific accusation kitten." He practically spat the word kitten to emphasize the dangers of slandering one's elders. "Care to explain yourself?"

Pulling himself up to his full height, equal to the Maine Coon's now, thanks to several growth spurts just before and since the previous Ball, Admetus was painfully aware he hadn't the muscle to back it up yet.  
And Tugger's breed was noted for being great fighters due to their large paws, muscular builds, extra fast reflexes and protective manes. Many a cat over the course of history had been made grateful for them being equally easy-going in disposition. They could be a force to be reckoned with if not for that.

'Everlasting Cat, and here I am pissing him off on purpose.' The brown and cream colored Tom Kit gulped 'Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.' he decided and then said aloud,  
"I stand by what I said." Admetus was proud that his voice betrayed non of his nerves "It's not an accusation, it's a fact."

"But where's your proof lad?" Skimbleshanks asked, trying to defuse the situation with logic. He was siting on the car's trunk with his sister Jennyanydots, Gus Jr and Jellylorum.

"Ever since that day he rescued her from the tow truck Munkustrap has been holding paws with her, cuddling her, grooming her," He would've gone on but Rumpelteazer interrupted him.

"E does that with all of us Tween and Kits. Taking care of us young ones is one of his jobs." She shrugged and Electra nodded in agreement.  
If the Jellicle prince had been courting her sister, she would have told her by now. Or at least... Electra figured she would have. Unless the silver tabby had asked her not to for some reason.

Admetus saw the look of doubt cross the red tortoiseshell kitten's freckled face and he pressed his advantage to discredit Rumpelteazer's objection. "He intervened on her behalf and got Jellylorum and Gus Jr to go easy on her for being careless. Has he ever gone that far beyond his boundries for you or your twin?"

The mischievous Calico Queen couldn't argue with that, and Jellylorum whispered to her mate "Do you think...?" with more than a hint of hope in her voice.  
Gus Jr.'s face was pleasantly surprised at the possibility for such a glorious match for one of his daughters. He always figured she'd take after one of her own generation once she got over her infatuation with the Rum Tum Tugger.

"My only worry is, he's even older than Tugger. Yes it's not that much difference between the two, but still..." he whispered back, and even though Admetus couldn't hear what was being said he could clearly read the fatherly concern on the Tom's face and he took encouragement from it.

"There's an easy enough way to settle all of this." Tugger growled and fluffed his manes "I'll just ask him. Munkustrap's never lied a day in his life, least of all to me."

"Why don't you ask your mate?" The words bypassed his brain and were out of his mouth before he knew what he had done.  
Admetus had no idea what had possessed him to blurt that out, but there it was and he couldn't take it back now. "He saw the latest example earlier this evening, and was even smiling like he approves of the whole thing."

Suddenly Skimbleshanks and Plato were on either side of Tugger, each grasping one of his biceps and Admetus realized with icy dread that they had just barely been in time to restrain the bigger Tom from pouncing on him.

"Are you implying," Tugger's growl was beyond fierce now and it was a bit hard to understand what he was saying unless you really focused, or spoke Feral "that not only my brother, but also my husband! Are keeping secrets from me?"

"Talk fast little brother." Socrates blurted and joined Plato and Skimble's efforts by wrapping his arms around Tugger's waist from behind him.

"Like I said, ask him yourself." Admetus repeated and pointed at the Tuxedo Tom, as he and Bombalurina entered the clearing together. He thanked Bast and all her kittens for their timely arrival. It had momentarily saved his hide.

Rum Tum Tugger broke free from his friends and purposefully knocked shoulders with Admetus as he swiftly approached his two favorite Jellicles.  
Plato and Socrates protectively pulled their younger sibling between them in case he suddenly turned around.

"Misto, Bomba, thank Heavyside for small favors." He hugged his fellow Tom and kissed the scarlet Queen's forehead as he pulled her closer to embrace her too. "Please tell that mental git of a Tween that neither of you, let alone Munkustrap, would ever keep secrets from the Tribe, least of all me of all cats!"

Despite his total faith, in these two whom he loved best of all, the nervous look they suddenly shared was not lost on him. He let his concern show clearly as he frowned a silent question at them.

"First I want to know what was being said about us." Bombalurina glowered over his shoulder at Admetus and Mistoffelees nodded. 

Tugger calmed a little, this was a more than reasonable request he thought. "Admetus claims that Munkustrap is courting Etcetera and Mistoffelees knew all along, without ether of them telling me." He scoffed "Completely absurd, right?"

Again he saw the shared look, only this one was a mix of surprise, concern and, dare he say, guilt? No. No he'd believe it of anyone but his Mistoffelees and Bombalurina.

"Well," the conjurer began cautiously and devoid of his usual confidence "that's not... entirely accurate..."

"What?!" Tugger lurched back from them, hurt and disbelief waring for control of his features.

"Easy lover." Bombalurina tried to sooth him "Hear us out on this."

"You too?" He said it so quietly and with such understated pain that it made her paws fly up to her mouth. She looked for all the world like a kitten caught in a wrong doing.

Suddenly everyone was rushing forward, taking sides, shouting questions and talking all at once. Someone started shoving and soon there was hissing and growls mixed in to the confused din of it all. Claws were staring to unsheath and fangs were being bared.

Admetus felt sick with guilt. He had started this, all because he couldn't control a bout of jealousy. If only everyone would shut up so he could confess and apologize!

"QUIET!"

Everything stopped all at once and the crowd of Jellicles all turned in sync to see Munkustrap standing there panting a little from having shouted, and holding Etcetera's paw as they stared wide eyed at their tribemates behavior. The Jellicle Cheif Projector did not look amused.

"What in the name of the Everlasting Cat are you all doing?" He blanced as he let go of the Queen kit's paw and stormed up to the assembly. His bright green eyes were dark with disappointment at their antics, as he looked from one face to another seeking an explanation for all this.  
Finding nothing but shamed faced felines, he turned to his brother, pleading in silent exsasperation for an answer.

But Tugger, wearing an uncharacteristically stone like expression, just ignored him. He was focused on Etcetera and approached her slowly, so as not to alarm her. He had an air of earily calm determination about him and Etcetera fought the urge to shrink in on herself as he drew near.

Taking her small paws in his big ones, he kissed their pads, as was his habit with her ever since she was tiny and he a Tween, pretending to dislike his turn at kitten minding and doing a terrible job of convincing his elders of such. They knew he enjoyed it far more then he ever let on, it was simply his nature to be contradictory.

He gently tilted her chin up to make her look him in the eye. "Sunshine," he said in a kind and controlled tone that betrayed none of the hurricane of emotions boiling inside his chest "Are you in love with my brother?"

Etcetera and Munkustrap were identical expressions of complete shock. Everyone was staring at them expectantly in total silence.

The silver tabby's mind was racing to find a way out of this situation, preferably one that didn't involve rejecting the poor girl in front of literally half the Tribe. How in Heavyside's name did this come about? He had only thought to support the young Queen as she dealt with the audacious task of growing up, it was what any responsible adult should do.

His instincts told him to look up and he saw Demeter perched on the tire. There was no telling when she had arrived exactly, but given the look of equal parts exasperation and sympathy she was sending him, she knew enough. If anything, the unspoken message of 'I'll explain later, when we're alone.' she seemed to be communicating lead him to believe she knew more than he did somehow.

"Yes. I love him." Etcetera suddenly blurted in total conviction and the entire assemblage gasped in unison.

Munkustrap felt like his legs had gone numb but, by the grace of Bast, he miraculously managed to remain standing.

Etcetera was continuing, and with every word she uttered the Jellicle prince wanted more for the ground to open up and swallow him. 

"I love him and this time it isn't just some kittenhood crush." She stood ramrod straight with her chin held proudly high. "I've spent the last two weeks thinking it over and carefully examining my reasons, and this time it's the real thing."

She turned her golden brown eyes to him and Munkustrap's mouth went completely dry. She padded over to him, took his big black paw in her own tiny white ones and nuzzled it, putting her scent on him. She stepped back and declared "I know there's little chance of you feeling the same way for me at this point, but I intend to make every effort to change that."

The feeling of dread was bearing down on him, and the silver tabby was hard pressed to keep his ears erect and not embarrass himself or the Tween before him.

"Munkustrap, second born son of Grizabella, heir to the Jellicle thrown and Chief Protector of all," 

Thankfully she stopped listing titles there, he had so many of them they could have been standing there until the next Jellicle Ball. 

"I, Etcetera, first born daughter of Jellylorum, and Apprentice Teacher of Kittens," this revelation got her more than a few impressed murmurs and low whistles from the crowd "here by do publicly declair my intentions to court you for my mate."

A 'Public Declaration Of Intent', no one did that any more. It was so old fashioned, so public, so... permanent feeling.  
And if anything went wrong the humiliation would be that much worse for everyone having been made witnesses to it. Only cases of true love ever bothered with PDOIs anymore.  
Giving his ranking perhaps she only thought it proper, he himself had preformed the ancient ritual for Demeter after all.

'Demeter!' He suddenly remembered his mate's presence and looked to her for help. 

She winched in sympathy and shrugged apologetically. Nothing short of a challenge of physical combat could stop what was in motion now, and neither of them wanted it to come to that.  
As far as Tribal Law was concerned, Demeter's paws were tied. He was on his own to get out of this mess.

"I approve." Jellylorum suddenly announced and clapped her paws together with a happy chirp.

"As do I. I'll admit, I was skeptical at first. But seeing how seriously you're taking it this time my little one, and what a fine Tom Munkustrap is, you have my blessings." Asparagus Jr chimed in and smiled proudly, while embracing his mate.

The parents approval wasn't required in a PDOI but it certainly helped the one intent on doing the courting, especially in the opinions of all in witness. In all honesty, their opinions shouldn't have mattered a wit, but that was one of the rare ways Jellicle culture was very similar to human society, unfortunately for Munkustrap.

"Good on sis!" Electra cheered and lovingly batted at her sibling's shoulder.

Suddenly everyone seemed to be congratulating them, and Munkustrap felt his heart pounding harder in his chest then it ever had. Worse than when he fought Pollicles or his brother Macavity.  
Thankfully, in the sea of happy hysteria, Bombalurina, Mistoffelees and Admetus were trying desperately to bring their fellow Jellicles back to their senses.

"Hang on a moment, for pity's sake! She's only made the declaration, he hasn't been courted yet, let alone said yes."  
Mistoffelees pleaded but his efforts were half muster. His attention was divided by the current disaster and wanting to rush after Rum Tum Tugger, who had slinked away with a sullen and betrayed air slumping his broad shoulders. They had their own misunderstanding to clear up.

"Back off you lot! Are you that desperate for gossip that you throw away your Jellicle pride to act like starving Pekes at a Barbecue?" Bombalurina hissed, trying to help Munkustrap escape the crowd.

As it was, Etcetera had embraced him and was purring while nuzzling his shoulder, encircled by the well-wishers pressing in on them. More and more members of the Tribe arrived and were told the entire story from the beginning two weeks prior.

Admetus wanted to cry. What had he done? How could he fix this before it was too late?  
His two brothers leaned against him and rubbed his shoulders and in between his ears to try and comfort the depressed Tom kit. They talked over his head as though he couldn't hear them. Perhaps they honestly thought he couldn't, what with all the ruckus.

"What can we do Plato?" Socrates frowned, hugging Admetus "I haven't seen him this despondent since mother died."

Plato's face was deathly still as he pondered their options. Eventually he looked his grey furred brother in his yellow eyes and said "I have a plan. But we'll need Munkustrap's co-operation." 

"I highly doubt he'll say no." Socrates scoffed "He doesn't want this any more than we do. But how to get to him to ask?"

"It may take a few days for this to die down enough. Heavyside knows, that's how it was when I started courting Victoria."  
Turning to his youngest sibling, Plato licked the Tween's face until he met his gaze, blue to brown. "Steady on there, Addy." He purred lovingly "Big brother's got you. It may take a while, but we'll fix this." he promised.

"Plato's got a plan, little Rumpus Cat." Socrates smiled, using the silly kittenhood nic-name for his superhero obsessed little brother. The happiest he had ever seen Admetus was at last year's Ball. He had leapt about the entire Junkyard like he had springs in his paws, when Munkustrap told him he choose him to play the role of his favorite hero.

"She looks so happy though." The young Tom whispered and his brothers realized it was more than a passing fancy. He cared about her to extent he was considering her desires before his own.

"Yes sweetheart, but Munkustrap doesn't." Socrates pointed out, not unkindly. He bore his leader no ill will, he was an innocent victim of circumstance in all this.

"And how long will she stay happy with a miserable mate?" Plato further affirmed. "She deserves someone who looks at her the way you do."

Admetus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He nodded "You're right. And Munkustrap has done nothing wrong. I got him into this mess with my tantrum, I owe it to him to get him out of it."  
Socrates and Plato hugged him tightly, so very proud of him. "And we'll be right there to help, every step of the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge Tugger too harshly, I promise he'll get his head out from up his arse in the next chapter.  
> Confession time, I have no idea where the notion of the PDOI came from. Sometimes stuff just spews out of my pen when I'm writing and if I think it has potential, I keep it lol.  
> Speaking of that, I decided lineages in Jellicle society are traced by who your mother is/was. There's less of a chance of not knowing who your mother is than your father, and it also compounds Grizabella's crimes against her sons, by being the kind of mother they couldn't be proud to claim as their own.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first endeavor at a multiple chapter fic on this site. One down, two more to go!  
> Next chapter, bwahaha! Poor Munkustrap. You torture the ones you love, and he's my favorite character. ;P


End file.
